EdVatar:World at war
by Seto Yami-Lord of Darkness
Summary: A request from SuperSaiyan3goku Be nice
1. Chapter 1

_Ed-Vatar: World at war_

_Good Morrow All my fellow authors, Seto Ayami here, And this is a request story from SuperSaiyin3Goku,in this story the Eds discover a village in the forest as they escape the angry Cul-De-Sac children and Double-D Finds out he is more than a normal kid, lets go to the story_

_Peach Creek Forest, 10:30 am _

"Ed, Eddy!, Where are you two?" Double-D yelled as he ran through the forest

"Sock-Head!, We're over here" Eddy yelled, Double-D followed Eddy's voice, he found Ed and Eddy standing in front of a Rock shaped like a demon

"What is it Double-D?" Asked Ed in his usual dumb tone

"Well, it appears to be a stone, Ed" Double-D told his dumb friend

Suddenly, the stone began to move and when it was gone, a small boy stood in its path

"Hello there, this is Seras, village of Earth-benders" the boy said

"Kendrick?, Oh there you are son" a woman came up from behind the kid known as Kendrick

"Excuse me, what exactly is an earth-bender?" Double-D asked

"An Earth-bender is a person who can control the earth" the woman said

"Cool, can you teach me and Ed how to do that?" Eddy asked

"Of course, Follow me" the Woman responded

"Excuse me again, what do you mean by controlling the earth?" Double-D's mind was boggled by this Concept

"We connect with nature and it lets us lift the Earth" The women answered

_After Several minutes of training_

"Hey, I think I got the hang of this" Eddy said, lifting up a rock with his newly learned powers

"I'm like the hero of _Mutant Rock Piggies_!" Ed shouted, Ken and his mom shrugged at the statement

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the village and the Eds Heard shouting

"Its Fire Lord Koona!,run for your life!" a man yelled

"Ed, Lets use these new powers" Eddy said

"Yeah" Ed said

Ed and Eddy started fighting the soldiers, Eddy speared 3 soldiers and Ed crushed 2 with a boulder

But Fire Lord Koona walked towards the tent Double-D, Ken, and Ken's mother were hiding

"S-stay away" Double-D stammered out

"Sorry twerp, But this woman is coming with me" Koona said

As Koona was about to swat away Double-D, A sphere of air blocked him from being hit

"What!, no one can Air-Bend!, Unless your the" He stopped mid-sentence "Men, fall back!" Koona yelled

"Wait, What am I?" Double-D yelled at the fleeing Koona

"In due time boy, in due time" Koona said before disappearing in a flash of flames

"What the Hell am I!" Double-D yelled into thin air

"Air-Bending?, That can only be done by the Avatar" Double-D overheard a man say

"The Avatar?" Double-D parroted

"One who can control all elements" the village Elder said

"I Can Bend every element?" Double-D said

"Water, Fire, Earth, and Air" the elder told him "You must seek out the masters of the Elements scattered at the four corners of the world"

As Double-D's Destiny was revealed a flash of light hit the Town of Peach Creek and all of the inhabitants were sent off into a different world

_The End_

_Well tell me what you think_

_Seto Ayami, Signing off_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ed-Vatar: World at war Book of water One: Double-Destiny _

_As soon as the light faded the Eds Noticed that they were still in the Earth village, but when they tried to leave they didn't see the forest, all they saw was a Something unlike Peach Creek, because all the trees were replaced with Snow Caps _

"Double-D, This ain't Peach Creek" Eddy said "In fact, this isn't even America"

"I bet this is where we need to find the Benders to teach me how to bend" Double-D said as he dug around in a satchel he packed at home for a trip his parents planned to Alaska to investigate and inside were some winter robes and some provisions and some books on geography

"This reminds me of the barren planet from _Frozen Doom: the mini-Series_" Ed said

"Excuse me, But you 3 are trespassing in fire nation territory" A man wearing a strange mask said to him

"Fire nation?, this place is a frozen wasteland" Double-D said, trying to make sense of the situation "Fire nation territory should be in a hot region?"

"Little Whelp!" the man shouted "Don't act condescending!" and he raised his hand to hit double-D, but as he swung, Ed and Eddy raised an earthen wall to protect the frail boy

"Don't Hurt our friend" Eddy said, trying to form a rock glove on his hand as a defense but he couldn't do it instead he made his leg get covered in rocks

"Bad Mutant man, you must leave before Ed-Bender Hurts you bad" Ed said making a rock hammer appear in his hand from the ground below

"_Where Did Ed learn how to that?" _ Double-D thought to himself

"Whatever Izumo, Lock up these brats" the man yelled to another masked man

"Yes sir!" the man known as Izumo said

_In the Jail Cell_

Izumo leaned in towards Double-D and whispered something "I know you are the Avatar, I loosely tied these ropes, when you escape run south and you will find the water-bending village of Anthos and you will find the water sage there and he will teach you how to Bend water" Izumo said

"Thank you" Double-D said back

_Later that night _

"_**Alert, Alert, the prisoners have escaped, all personnel to the entrance NOW"**_ an alarm shouted

"Eddy, can you and Ed make a cart of some sort out of earth?" Double-D asked

"We can try" Eddy said

_2 minuets later, Ed and Eddy had successfully made a cart out of a rectangular slab of stone and two circular wheels _

"Alright, this should work" Double-D said and Ed hopped in the back as a motor "Ed, If you get us to this village, I will give you a supply of Pudding skin" Double-D persuaded

"PUDDING SKIN!" Ed yelled and he was off like a rocket

"Wahoo!, Keep going Lumpy!" Eddy yelled

"Alright, Eddy!" Ed yelled, Ed leapt into the cart and quickly made a pair of ice skate blades and slipped them on his shoes and he slid along the ice and they could see the entrance to Anthos but in the path of their advance was a fire nation tank, Double-D got an idea "Ed, HIT THE BRAKES!" he yelled

Ed skid to a halt, kicking up snow and ice chips, covering the tank in debris

"Ed, Now" Double-D yelled

"**Earth Style: Heaven Drop Hammer!"** Ed yelled as he fell from the sky with a rock hammer in his hands and he crushed the tank

"Ed, that was amazing" Eddy said as they climbed out of the cart and walked into the village

"Now, we must find the elder" Double-D said

"If you are looking for the Elder, he lives in the big hut over there" A man wearing a blue coat said

The Eds walked towards the Elders hut and as they stepped in, the smell of incense was thick in the air

"You are the one in the scroll, a black hatted boy is destined to be the savior of us all" The Elder said

"Tell me what to do to Water-bend" Double-D said

"Climb to the top of Mount Ashen and Speak with your Ancestors and Defeat your inner demons" The Elder said

"Can we go too?" Ed and Eddy asked

"The avatar must do this on his own, for now you two stay here with me" The elder said "Also, take these" the elder said, pulling a case out from behind him, inside were two sai, a staff, and a giant axe

Double-D looked back one more time before embarking for Mount Ashen and a small tear formed in his eye and he Stifled a sob as he walked away

_The End_

_Chapter 2 up, tell me what you think, Can Double-D Conquer his inner demons and learn the secrets of water-bending? Read on and find out_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ed-Vatar Book of Water Chapter 2: Mount Ashen**_

Double-D was at the base of Mount Ashen, He heard a voice "_Turn Back, the trials of the mount are to arduous for someone as meek as you_" the voice said

"I must learn to be the Avatar, if coming to the brink of death is a trial, so be it" Double-D answered back

"_then you have already passed the first trial_" The voice said

Double-D started to ascend the mountain and he got an idea to practice Air-Bending, he hopped up off the ledge he was climbing and blasted a shaft of air towards the ground and it shot him upward onto a another ledge

"This is most invigorating" Double-D thought to himself suddenly, two voices rang in his head

the first was sweet and feminine "Keep going, Eddward, you are almost there" She said

the next was Loud and Masculine "C'mon, hurry it up!" He commanded

Suddenly, Double-D was hit with a blast of fire

"Hey, Cutie" He heard "Maybe Koona will pay us extra if he is alive"

"M-Marie?" Double-D asked

"Well, it seems His alive" Double-D heard a masculine voice say

"Lady Marie!, Lord Koona wants to know if the Avatar is Alive or Dead" A man said

Double-D opened his eyes and Saw Marie, Her Blue hair became tied in a bun, She ware a red Plate Skirt and a Blue Vest, Double-D also noticed she became less unkempt and looked intoxicating

"Marie?, what happened to you?" He questioned

"After that weird light hit Peach Creek, Me, Lee, and May got hired by the Fire Lord as Mercenaries" She explained "And he gave us each an army to find the Avatar"

"Marie, Search your heart, Do you really want your future husband to be locked up forever?" Double-D asked and he grabbed Marie's Hand

Marie Blushed madly "Um, Men Fall Back!" She yelled

"Captain?, why the retreat?" A man asked

"Because, I was wrong, he isn't the avatar" Marie yelled

"Marie, Thank you" Double-D said

"For Sparing you?" Marie said

"No, For falling for my Ruse" Double-D then leapt off the mountain and spun around his staff and used an updraft and began to fly

"Men!, get to the top NOW!" Marie yelled

"Yes, Captain!" the men shouted

Double-D landed on the top of the mountain and two lights shone from within the Mountain

"Hello Eddward, I am Kalan, Fire-Bending Avatar of the first generation" a woman with Brown hair and blue eyes wearing a Red and Orange Ninja Suit with two short swords strapped on her lower back came to greet him

"And I am Sonko, Avatar of the Second generation" A man in a black and green robe with two Nunchucks strapped to his hips came out and greeted him

"We are your past selves, Avatars of the past" They both said "We will teach you the Arcane arts of water-bending, First you must battle your inner Demon" Suddenly, the landscape blurred and it was pitch black

"Double-D, Help!" Double-d heard a familiar voice say, he turned around and saw ed and eddy in a guillotine and then the blade Descended * THUNK *

"No!, Ed, Eddy!" Double-D yelled

"You are weak" A voice said, Double-D turned and saw a giant beast with gnarled fangs and matted fur

"You are my inner Demon, I will defeat you" Double-D said confidently

"Muhaha, you are still weak" the beast said "You will never discover my weakness" the beast said

"I will win, this is not a place to stop" Double-D said

"Hmm, such a week light to be extinguished" the beast said

when the beast looked back, Double-D was gone and he heard his voice ring out

"Ed taught me this one, _**Earth Style: Heavenly Drop!**_" Double-D with double rock fists came down and hit the beast in the head

"Hmph, That was a good shot, But try this, _**Shadow Style: Brink Of Delusion**_" The Beast rose into the air and Created Fourteen swords out of the darkness around him and they flew at Double-D and they all missed, But the beast shouted Something else

"_**Shadow Style: Oblivion's Rain!**_" He then shot a dark balls of energy into the swords and they arced into Double-D's frail frame "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Double-D shouted as the energy arced through him and fried him

"_Eddward, Keep going_" Kalan's voice rang in his still buzzing head

"_C'mon, Keep it up, you slacker!"_ Sonko yelled into Double-D's ringing ears

Double-D scrambled to his feet and Proclaimed one statement "_**Water Style: Tidal Rage!**_" a giant wave came from nowhere and slammed into the monster

"The Trial was to discover my weakness but, because you have discovered water-bending, you pass" the monster said, and he smiled in a freaky way

Double-D was then at the Peak of mount ashen and he began the descent to Anthos

_**End**_

_**A.N. The beast was based of Chaos from Final Fantasy **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ed-Vatar World at war chapter 4: the Second Trial **_

Double-d was walking down the mountain and a deep, raspy, Feminine voice said "_Boy, you are going to lose your Body and Soul if you go through this trial_"

"Being the Avatar is my destiny, If I come to meet Death, So be it" Double-D Said

"_Then behold, Zarian's Colosseum_" The voice said, and the Scenery blurred and Double-D was in a old roman Colosseum

"_This is your Next Trial, The Pit" _The Voice said again

"I will Pass the Trial and become the Avatar" Double-D said

Then, a Boy about Double-D's age stepped out of the other End of the arena

"Well, Are you ready?" He asked, Pulling out a red Sword

"I am" Double-D said_, _then the young man charged towards our hero, but instead of slashing at him, He Kicked at him, Sending Double-D flying

"He is as fast as a Wolf" Double-D said (Hint Hint), Then the Man ran towards Double-D with his sword out and Started Hacking away, But as Double-D hopped to the boy's right side he noticed he missed completely "He is Blind in his right eye" Double-D thought to himself

"Take This!, **Earth Style: Heaven Hammer Swing!**" Double-D said and hit the Boy with his hammer and knocked him into the wall

"I...Lost" He said before fainting, then two men walked out and Carried him away

"Shall you go or Shall I?" A Blond man Said

"You Go" A Black haired man said "I Need to Sharpen my sword"

"Well Little Boy, Are you ready?" The blond man said with an Eternal grin, which made Double-D remember how Ed is always smiling

"I am Ready" Double-D said "Please Don't Hold Back" He Added

"I Didn't intend to" He said Back with another grin, Then he whistled and a blast went out and hit Double-D and knocked him into an iron Barred Gate

"You are strong, what is your Name?" Double-D asked

"I don't want to be rude, But None of your Business" He said

"I See" Double-D said, then he shot a rock at the Man and he Dodged the rock

"I'm Not Sure if you are worth the title of Avatar" He said

"I will be" Double-D said shooting a wave at the man and it connected and blew him into the open gateway with his friends in the way

"I'm okay" He said throwing a thumbs up from a pile of rubble * A Rock Falls * "Never Mind" He said

"Guess I'm up" The black haired man said while walking into the Arena

"You look like a challenge" Double-D said

"Maybe I'll pull back a little" He said, drawing a sword out of a blue sheath, he charged at Double-D and Began swinging and hit him three times

"**Water Style: Poseidon's Wraith!**" Double-D shouted, he sent a barrage of waves at the man and knocked him into a wall

"It ain't over yet" He said "**Hama Ryu Ojin!**" He said, Sending a Purple wave at Double-D and Ripping through him

"I...I Can't Lose" Double-D said, and then his eyes started to glow "**Air Style: Air Ball Whirl!**" He said sending a ball of Air towards the Man and it sent him sky high and he slammed into the ground and got knocked unconscious

"It seems I know three out of the Four elements" Double-D said

"You are a skilled fighter" The youngest of the group said "I Hope we can meet again" He added before they faded into a magical portal

Double-D was then back on mount ashen "I Hope We Can Meet again too" Double-D said before climbing down the mountain again as a soft rain began

_**Back in Anthos**_

"Ed, Did you get in the animals before the storm?" Eddy asked

"Yep, I even got the Chickens inside" Ed Replied back

"I Sure Hope Double-D found shelter" Eddy said staring out the window towards Mount Ashen

_**The End **_

_**Authors Note: I have a question for my loyal readers, After Ed-Vatar and Super Smash Eds, Which Story should I write next Tsubasa: Reservoir chronicles X Ed, Edd, N, Eddy or Final Fantasy 1-5 X Ed, Edd, N Eddy, Review your answers**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ed-Vatar Chapter 5: The Final Trail and The Army of Fire_

_Double-D walked down the mountain as the rain started to pick up and he heard a voice scream out_

"Help!, Help!" the voice shouted and Double-D looked over and Saw a young woman hanging from a cliff and about to fall

Then, the voice of the Female spoke in his head _"this is not the final trail, move on or you will never have another chance to take this trail"_

"No, I must save her, I am the avatar" Double-D said and then he shot a ball of air out from under him and flew towards the woman and Grabbed her, Upon closer inspection, Double-D noticed it was A fake

and then the voice spoke in his head again

"_Well Done, this was the Final trail, you are worthy of the title of Avatar"_ the voice said

"What?, You Said that this _wasn't_ the Last trail" Double-D said Bewildered

"_Yes, But some of your past forms Believed my deception and moved on" _the voice said "_Now, I will lead you to a Friend who is in grave Danger, As I was told, She is A Beloved one"_

"Oh No, Its Nazz!" The Young Avatar shouted in his Head

"_She is Above that Cliff"_ The Voice Said, Double-D saw an updraft of Snow Blow towards the Cliff which the voice spoke of

"I have to save her" Double-D said, Chivalrously and then he shot an updraft of Air and Flew towards the cliff and then he saw a body face down in the Snow

"Nazz?" He called, No Response, "Nazz?" He Tried again, He walked over and Noticed she was out Cold

"NO!, Nazz!" He yelled "Good Lord!, Please Let Here Live!" Then, He grabbed her and Descended down Mount Ashen, as if Saddened by this Young man's Anguish, The Sky's Let loose a Torrent of water from the Heavens

_Back In Anthos, Ed and Eddy are Having no trouble routing the soldiers of Fire in the Storm_

"Men, Move Aside" A Familiar voice said "I'll handle these two" When the soldiers moved aside, Marie walked up

"So, The Kankers are in this world too" Eddy said Readying the Sai he got from the Elder

"May isn't with you right?" Ed said Looking around, and when he noticed she wasn't around he raised his Ax

"May's Investigating the Earth Kingdom, and Lee, she's taking care of Things back at the Fire Kingdom" Marie said

Eddy charged at Marie but She Delivered a quick jab to His Gut and Sent him Flying back

"**Earth Style: Heaven's Wrath!**" Ed yelled sending a flurry of rocks towards Marie which she swatted away with Ease

"**Fire Style: Hell Shot!**" Marie Yelled Sending a Barrage of Fire Balls Towards Ed

"Ed!, No!" Eddy yelled as Ed was hit with the Salvo of Fire Balls

"Heehee, Seems he wasn't a challenge at all" Marie said, then she made a pair of fire daggers in her hands and walked over for Hand to Hand against Eddy

"This is for Ed" Eddy said "I will Make you Pay!" He yelled

"Do it then Shorty" Marie said and she swung and He dodged all tree times

"**Earth Style: Heaven's Fall!"** Eddy yelled and then he had Rocks fly towards Marie, But she dodged and Kicked Eddy into a solid wall of ice

_Just as Eddy hit the wall, Double-D walked into Anthos and when he saw the carnage, he snapped_

"_This Isn't happening, This Isn't Ha-"_ He tried to tell himself, but his conscience mind shut off

and he started to see past Avatars in his mind Sonko and Kalan walked over to him and Talked to him

"Eddward, you have unleashed the Anger of A non-realized Avatar" Kalan Said

"Once you master a Four Elements, you will gain the Armor of the Avatar" Sonko said

"Will I be able to save my Friends now?" Double-D asked

"Save...Or Utterly Destroy" Sonko told him (A.N. Sonko is quick to get to the point

"What!" Double-D "But I don't want to Destroy them!"

"Well, you are not a Fully Realized Avatar, So you Have no control over the Avatar state" Kalan told him

_In the waking world, Double-D was Destroying Marie's Soldiers _

"Men!, Fall Back!" Marie Yelled as she saw a Spear of ice Impale one of her men

"Right!" All the Men said running back to the ship

"Kalan, Sonko, Please Tell me How to wake up" Double-D Pleaded

"Like this" Sonko said, whacking Double-D over the head with one of his nunchucks

_Double-D Noticed he was back in the Real World and then he Remembered his Friends were in trouble_

"Elder!, Please Help!" Double-D yelled towards the Elders Hut

"I See, Anna, Lee, Help these Three" The Elder said and two women came and Took Eddy and Nazz and Double-D used some of his Water bending to make a stretcher out of Ice and Carried Ed towards the Medic's Tent

"We must Get her out of these Clothes" One of the Women said (A.N. I thought this was a Kid's show!)

As they got Nazz in a Fresh change of Clothes, More women came in to Help Ed and Eddy

"What Have I Done?" Double-D said as he put his head in his Hands and softly Cried

_**The End**_

_**A.N. I know it's Rare to leave off on a Sad note, Well tell me What you guys think **_

_**And Nazz will stay on the Team, But I will not Reveal what she Bends it will come out in the next Chapter **_

_**And On the Sad Note, Seto Ayami Signing Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ed-Vatar Chapter 6: Setting Out!_

_Herro Fans of Mine, There is something I want to clear up_

_in this Chapter, Eddy Decides that he will not practice Bending and Decides to use his sai instead (Someone had to be Sokka ) Alright, It's Go Time_

_In the Water Bending Village of Anthos, While Nazz, Ed, And Eddy are Recovering from Double-D's Rampage, The Young Avatar has Begun to master Water-Bending _

"I've Got it!" He yelled Excitedly, Just as Double-D Cheered, His Friends had woken up

"Hey!, Double-D's got Water-Bending down!" Eddy yelled "Oh Double-D, I think I'm gonna leave the Earth-Bending to Ed, I'll Stick with my sai" He said Holding up the weapons he received from the Elder

"Well, Seems we are on a Big Quest here" Double-D said with a Grin "I Hope we can make it out of this alive" He and Eddy Watched the Sun Rise Until,

"DOUBLE-D!" A Familiar voice yelled and Caught The Avatar in a Bear hug "We are not Squashed under the Might of you!"

"It's Good to see you to,Ed" Double-D said, then the Vision of Beauty Known as Nazz walked out of the Hut, She changed from her normal clothes and into a Blue Robe that most water tribe women wore

"So, Do I have to come with you guys?" Nazz Asked "Because I might just get in the Way"

"Nonsense, I can Teach you some Water-Bending" Double-D said Blushing Slightly

"That would Be awesome!" Nazz said Running towards Double-D

Ed and Eddy walked over to the Elder and They began to talk

"I must give you boys something" He said "Young Eddward, Miss Nazz, Come With us" all Five of them walked over to a Big Stable and the Elder brought out a Giant Bison

"This is A sky Bison, The First Air-Benders" He said "I will give you this one to help you on your Journey

"What should we Name Him?" Nazz Asked

"Admiral Wolverine Lightning bolt!" Ed yelled out

"We should name it after me, Cause I'm Awesome" Eddy said

"Appa" Double-D said

"Appa!" Eddy yelled Astonished "That's so stupid!"

"Now Eddy, Double-D's the Avatar" Nazz said "So He gets to decide"

"Okay, If you are all ready to Go" The Elder said "You Should Head to the City of Omashu, To the West"

"Okay, We will do that" Double-D said "Thank you for all you have done" and The Kids climbed on

"Also, To make a Sky Bison Fly, Say Yip Yip" As those Words Escaped the Elder's Lips, Appa took off into the Sky's

_Elsewhere, On a ship_

"Is the Avatar still in the Village?" A young man asked a soldier

"General Kevin, It is Reported that the Avatar is leaving the village on a Sky Bison" He said back

"Then Pursue Him!" Kevin yelled

"Hey Kevin!, Can I Go after them?" A Big Headed Soldier Said

"Sure, Wherever they stop, We stop" Kevin said to the Man at the Helm

"Yes Sir!" He said Saluting

"This Is for the Glorious Fire Lord" Kevin said

"Glory to The Fire Nation!" All the Soldiers Shouted

_**The End**_

_**A.N. So What do you guys think? **_

_**Who is the Big Headed Soldier?**_

_**And I Know this was a Short Chapter**_

_**On That Note, Ayami Signing Out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ed-Vatar Chapter 7: A Little Run-In _

Double-D, Eddy, Ed and Nazz were flying around on their newly obtained Sky Bison, Appa

"This thing is pretty cool" Eddy Muttered

"It's soft and cuddly, Like Mashed Potatoes" Ed said, Dumbly as he was rubbing against the furry Beast

"I Like It" Nazz said as she Laid on the fuzzy creature and slipped into a Cat nap, when Double-D saw something Flying towards them

"It looks like a" He Paused and His eyes widened in Horror "Appa Left!" He shouted as he listed to the Left

Then another ball flew at them and Hit Appa in the Flank (Side, I think) and he went down

"Fire Nation!, Move In!" They heard a Voice Shout, it sounded familiar

"J-Johnny?, Is that you?" Eddy asked as he looked up

"It is Eddy, It seems all the Cul-De-Sac Kids got transported here" Double-D said Flabbergasted

"Well, If it isn't the Avatar" Johnny said, Pulling a Long wooden Pole off of his Back "What should we do Plank?" He asked the Pole

"The General Chose this Loon?" One of the Men Asked, Johnny hit him in the side of the head with the pole

"Well, I guess there's only one way out" Eddy said, Readying his Sai

"A Fight?, I wished we could make it without conflict" Double-D said pulling his staff off his Back

"This will be fun!" Ed shouted, Bringing up his Ax

"I Hope I can help" Nazz said, She had learned some water-bending from women in Anthos

"Team, Charge!" Double-D Shouted running towards the enemies

Eddy Stabbed two men that tried to corner him and he Kicked a man in the head, Causing him to become unconscious

Ed had Slash through several men and he Crushed more under a Boulder

Double-D was whacking and Blowing away a group of Soldiers

Nazz Impaled a man on a water spear and she Drowned three in a water bubble

Johnny had Noticed his men were losing Greatly, So He stepped up against the Avatar

"Well, Double-D" He said "Lets See who is the better Pole Fighter"

"Johnny, I know the same fun loving boy is inside you" Double-D Tried to Reason With Him, But to no Avail as Johnny was rushing towards the young Avatar and he slammed down his staff and Missed

"Stand Still!, You Coward!" Johnny yelled

Double-D Tried to utilize some Air-Bending and he Created an Air ball and hopped on it to get a little speed going and he sped by Johnny and Hit him with his staff and he repeated it Four times

"*Pant Pant * I Can't Hold Air-Bending, It's Draining" Double-D panted

Johnny had taken Double-D's Weakness to his advantage and he snuck up behind him and Cracked him across the head

"I Think Kevin will Pay me extra for all of you Dorks!" Johnny shouted, Much to Eddy Chagrin

"We Are Not Dorks!" He shouted and he Jumped at Johnny only to be hit by the Pole he carried

"Eddy!" Double-D yelled as he saw his Friend land limply on the Ground, Double-D went Running towards Johnny as Fast as the wind and he hit him several times over

"M-Men, Retreat!" Johnny yelled as his men started to run away

"Aw Yeah!, You Better Run!" Nazz taunted the men

"Ow, My Aching head" Eddy Complained as he was waking from his unconscious state

"Well, Cause we'll Keep Going in the Morning" Double-D said letting a yawn escape "Lets set up camp" Eddy climbed on Appa and threw down stuff and Ed and Double-D set up Some Tents and Nazz Began to light a Fire

_**The End**_

_**I Know, Another Short one**_

_**Tell me which Cul-De-Sac Kid do you want to appear next?**_

_**With That, Ayami Out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ed-Vatar Chapter 8: Stop-Off _

_Double-D, Eddy, Ed and Nazz Arrived in a Forest on the outskirts of a port town to stop for Supplies_

"Eddy, You and Ed go look for food" Double-D instructed "Nazz and I will search for new clothing"

"Roger Doger, Mister Codger" Ed expertly ryhmed "We'll be back before you can say Gadaaflaggin"

"Ga- Gagadda-" Eddy tried to say as they walked off

As Nazz and Double-D walked down a lane, they were stopped by three men, One with a bald head and a long scar across the crown of his head, and Black Attire, One had Piercing yellow eyes and a red shirt with black pants and the third had Red Eyes and Red Attire

"Hey Man, Either you give us all your money, or the Girl Comes with Us" The one in Black said

"Hmm, How about we keep our money and you go?" Nazz said

"Nazz, Don't be hasty" Double-D said nervously "Gentlemen, Maybe we could work out an agreement?"

"I Don't Think So, Punk" The leader said, cocking a fist back and then a Chain with a weight on it wrapped around his arm and yanked him back

"Let 'em go, Chan" A young man said from behind the enemy team "These people have done nothing wrong" He walked forward and Double-D saw he had white hair and Green eyes and he had a Maroon tunic and white shorts

The three men ran towards the boy and he swung around the end of his weapon, which was a Kusarigama a gardening tool with a weighted chain on the end of it

"You asked for it" He said Swinging the chain and hitting the men in the heads, effectively knocking them out, only for a short time for the leader though as he got up rather soon but instead of Hitting the Kid, he ran for Double-D

He Punched the Frail boy in the Stomach which knocked both the wind out of him and his hat off of him, Revealing a brown crew-cut and a blue arrow tattoo poking out from his hair

"I-It's The freaking Avatar!" The man in Black yelled as he ran away while dragging his friends in tow

"Double-D!, Double-D wake up!" Nazz shouted as the other kid ran over

_Inside Double-D's Subconscious, a tall man in red robes with white hair and a white Beard was staring at him_

"_Hello Eddward, I am Avatar Hyang, I was one of the Avatars before you, I am your past self"_ The Man said

"_And you remember Us, Right Eddward?" _Kalan said Appearing with Sonko

"Of Course" Double-D said "How could I forget myself?" (They are His Past Self, Double-D Was a Girl?)

"_Well Eddward, It seems the Fire-Lord, Koona, Wants to take over the four nations"_ Hyang informed him "_And you Must Find Air-Bending and Fire-Bending teachers, You already have water and earth bending teachers_" Double-D remembered Nazz and Ed, His Love intrest and his friend

"_Your other two teachers will appear to you later, now awaken" _Kalan said

_Double-D saw a flash of light and he was in a room with all his friends and the kid who saved them from the three men_

"Oh, You're Awake!" Nazz said hugging her friend

"Yes I appear to be" Double-D said, He looked over at the door and saw the kid standing there "I'm sorry, we haven't had a chance to be properly introduced, I am Eddward Marion Smith" He said

"I'm Gintoki, Everyone calls me Gin" He said "This is the inn my aunt owns, I live with her because the fire nation killed my parents and my baby sister" A tear formed in his eye

"I-I'm Sorry" Double-D said looking away

"I'm Nazz, by the way" Nazz carried on the introductions "I Learned water-bending from the elder of Anthos"

"I'm Eddy, I wield sai" Eddy said showing off his sai

"And My Name is Ed!, I am the ultimate master of the rock piggies!" Ed shouted

"Rock piggies?" Gin asked

"Don't ask" Eddy said

"Well, Anyhow" Double-D said "As it turns out, I am the avatar and I need to stop Fire Lord Koona from taking over the three other nations"

Suddenly a man burst through the door "Gin!, Gin!, Men from the Fire Nation are taking over the village!" He frantically told the team

"Guys, we need to help" Gin said grabbing a sheath and he pulled a black sword from it and grabbed his kusarigama too

"Gin, Where did you Get that sweat sword?" Eddy asked

"A...friend gave it to me" Gin said (Yup, It _Is_ Sokka's Meteorite Blade)

"Alright, Time for the Avatar to Step in" Double-D said confidentially

"Keep the Tattoo a secret, the fire nation will make it top priority to find you" Nazz told him handing him his hat

"R-Right" Double-D said blushing

"Oh, Sock-Heads blushing!" Eddy taunted as they left

_In the Village, men were destroying huts and homes_

Nazz rushed over and tried to water-bend to put out the fires but she only managed to get some of the fires before she was distracted by soldiers harassing villagers and went to stop them

Eddy, Ed and Gin were fighting some of the soldiers, Ed formed rock gloves on his hands and slapped around the fire nation soldiers

Eddy began sword (or in eddy's case, Sai) Fighting with a soldier and Eddy snapped his sword in-between the prongs on his sai "Booya!" Eddy shouted

Gin was skillfully sword-fighting with another soldier and he was hit in the back with a blast of fire and a young man walked out of the shadows

"Long Time, No See" He said "Double-Dweeb" He said to the young avatar who rushed over to help his new friend

"K-Kevin?" Double-D said as he voice cracked (Puberty, it even hits the Avatar)

"Yep, It's me" Kevin said "The fire lord said if we don't bring you to him, we won't get home"

"Maybe we can work something out" Double-D said standing up "Maybe we can get home together"

"No, this is the only way" Kevin said and he waved over a masked kid "Jimmy, Take em out"

"Haha, Jimmy?" Eddy taunted "What's he gonna do?, Tea party us to death!" He lapsed into a laughing fit

"Don't taunt the tea party of doom!" Ed shouted "We will be forced to wear frilly little sun dresses!"

A short fire nation soldier ran up to the team and jabbed them and the all went limp

"H-Hey!, Why can't I move?" Eddy asked

"I blocked the flow of your chi through your pressure points" Jimmy said "You will be immobile for a couple of hours"

"Men, Take the prisoners to the ship!" Kevin said

"Sir, what of the flying bison?" A soldier asked

"Imprison it as well" Kevin said as he walked away

_**The End ?**_

_**A.N. What will happen to the avatar and his companions?**_

_**Find out on the next episode of, Ed-Vatar: World at War!**_


End file.
